Ghosts of the Past
Ghosts of the Past is a single-episode, fan-made Heroes of Might and Magic webcomic, scripted and illustrated throughout 2006 by prolific community member Vladimir Kuzmanov and partially colourised by Misho Zivanov.Vlaad's blog at Cartographer Tower Development Originally created based on a request from Angelspit, administrator of Celestial Heavens, it is hosted at the site,Ghosts of the Past at Celestial Heavens and was inspired by concept art from Heroes of Might and Magic V. Its premise involves a crossover starring well-known characters from the former setting and newly-introduced characters from the latter. Popular among fans, the comic came to be officially recognised in The Art of Might and Magic, released by Ubisoft in 2007. The epilogue of the "first chapter" deliberately remains open-ended, allowing for the possibility of a sequel in the future.Vlaad's post on future installments Story The story takes place in Ashan in 999 YSD, and features a crossover between the original universe and Ubisoft continuity. In the midst of a battle between Elves and Dark Elves near the Heresh border, Sandro summons forth a Meteor Shower, privately announcing his return. Two days later, in the Sylvan woods, a young elf unsuspectingly spots the cloaked Ranger Wanre approaching, covered in insects. Before the now-Undead Ranger can attack, however, the elf's father Gelu shoots him down, pronouncing his death the work of a Necromancer and ordering recruitment to commence. Meanwhile, in the caves beneath Heresh, a Dark Elf presents her Faceless master a new slave and reports the Necromancer's reappearance. The Faceless recognises the perpetrator as Sandro, while a Vampire spy in the form of a bat overhears their conversation and returns to its master. In the western deserts, two Gremlins argue with a lamp, ordering its inhabitant to teleport them to a colder climate. The inhabitant - Solmyr - emerges, striking the annoyances with Chain lightning. Dracon then arrives, urging the Genie to accompany him to a Gathering in the Silver Cities. In the forests, a sceptical Ossir discusses the elderly elf who slew the reanimated Wanre with Dougal. Dougal reveals the Elf is in fact Gelu, who instructs their ranged troops on ambushing the Undead sighted at the eastern end of the forest. As the armies clash, Gelu reasons that the attack is simply a baiting tactic, questioning Sandro's true motives. The next day, Solmyr and Dracon arrive at the Silver Cities, and are met by Fnord, who announces the Gathering will take place tomorrow. In the woods, a portal appears; the Faceless arrives on a Manticore along with a Warlock, and compels the Elves to follow to a hidden oasis where the last Ivory Tower of Axeoth - and Sandro - lies. At the Gathering, Gelu proclaims one of the Wizards present a murderer. All of the spellcasters deny the accusation, except one hooded mage, who laughs and reveals himself as Sandro. Battle is joined as undead cyclopes are animated to destroy the Necromancer's enemies. The Faceless reminds Gelu he possesses the broken Armageddon's Blade, but he claims it will no longer protect his troops. In response, she casts away her shawl, unveiling her true identity, a magic-immune Black dragon - Mutare. His troops destroyed, Sandro still emerges triumphant; his scheme was to learn all of Ashan's spells at the Gathering, but Armageddon alone eluded him. With his Arcane intuition and Gelu's timely attack, he has now memorised the final, most destructive spell on the planet. Teleporting away, he arrives at a meeting with the General of the Tanks, who claims that with his technology and Sandro's magic, nothing will stop them. Finally, in a northern tavern, Crag Hack and Wulfstan have used the lack of Behemoths in Ashan to their advantage; Kilgor lies dying at their feet, with The Sword of Frost finally theirs. The story ends with an ominous message - "Never the End". Recurring characters Along with several allusions to its gameplay concepts, the comic features appearances and cameos from numerous characters variously present throughout the Heroes series, particularly Heroes III and V'': *Crag Hack *Cyrus *Dougal *Dracon *Galib *Gelu *Havez *Kilgor *Mutare *Nur *Ossir *Sandro *Solmyr ibn Wali Barad *Wulfstan *Zehir Trivia *A large-scale modification for ''Heroes V named Ghost of the Past was named in honour of the comic, though was never completed. Its original plotline featured original universe characters, in a similar fashion to its homonym. Sources Category:Fan-made works Category:Media